


It Starts With  A Call

by hanjikyo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjikyo/pseuds/hanjikyo
Summary: "I thought you wouldn't even answer." A deep husky voice half-chuckled from the other end. The voice sends a soft current down Leeteuk's back and his ear that's pressed against the phone is suddenly burning.Leeteuk knows that voice all too well.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 13





	It Starts With  A Call

It starts with a call. Leeteuk was fresh out of an 8-hour long taping of a show he can't even remember the name of. 

The number is unregistered so his first instinct was to ignore, thinking that it was an eager fan who doesn't understand boundaries. Despite his instinct, though, he finds himself sliding right and pressing the phone to his ear. 

"I thought you wouldn't even answer." A deep husky voice half-chuckled from the other end. The voice sends a soft current down Leeteuk's back and his ear that's pressed against the phone is suddenly burning. 

Leeteuk knows that voice all too well. 

Suddenly he's not Leeteuk anymore. He's not the famous MC and revered leader of one of the most well-respected groups in KPOP. He's Jungsoo, too skinny to carry anything but stubborn enough to carry the weight of taking care of 12 rowdy boys with the same dream. He's Jungsoo who sought the comfort of a certain member's arms wrapped around him - strong muscular arms that would wind around his thin frame and that same voice whispering a string of promises to his hair. 

"Youngwoon.." Leeteuk whispers, as if he's scared that someone might hear him. As if the name's banned from where he's standing. 

A part of him wants to end the call. Another part of him wants to listen to that voice a bit longer. Judging from how he's gripping his phone, he realizes that he already made a decision. 

"Hi, Jungsoo." Youngwoon still sounds like himself but the cheerfulness in his voice is gone. As well as the cocksure tinge that used to color his voice. There's an ounce of hesitation there as he utters Leeteuk's name. He's not as brave as before. Leeteuk thought to himself. 

"How are you?" Leeteuk blurts out. "Are you eating well?" He mentally kicks himself for sounding more like their mothers instead of a.. what is he to Youngwoon? Where do they stand with each other? Does he mean as much to Youngwoon as the younger means to him? 

A chuckle hits his ear. 

"I'm good. I'm eating well. Exercising, even." Now the humor is returning to Youngwoon's voice and Leeteuk finds himself preferring that. "I'm not even drinking anymore. Could you believe that?" A guffaw comes after the last statement and Leeteuk can't help but chuckle along. 

"That's good, Youngwoon" His voice sighs a bit, knowing that the younger is taking care of himself. That's all he wanted, really; for Youngwoon to be healthy and at peace with himself. That's all he wanted for the younger. The fact that he wishes he's part of wherever Youngwoon is in his life now is something he's trying his best to ignore. 

"God, I missed your voice." Youngwoon declares and Leeteuk could picture him lying on his couch with one of his arms resting on his forehead. 

"I miss you too." 

He doesn't think before saying but he doesn't regret saying it either. He does miss Youngwoon. His Youngwoon. 

"Is it okay if I call you like this? Or.." Youngwoon's voice trails but the question does not need to be uttered for both of them to know. 

"Call me like this." Leeteuk shuts his eyes in embarrassment, realizing he answered too fast and sounded too excited. "This is good," he says in a calmer voice. 

"Good." He could hear Youngwoon's smile and Leeteuk feels like he's in his twenties again. His back would disagree but the way Youngwoon's voice makes him feel is still there. That giddy and safe feeling. 

"I'll call you soon, then, _hyung_." Yongwoon's voice hangs at the end. He's supposed to say something else. 

"Okay." Leeteuk softly says and the other line drops. 

Leeteuk stares at his phone, every word, every rustle, and every breath Youngwood said and gave in the call is ingrained in his head. He quickly saves the number in his contacts. He stares at the blank space for the contact's first name, deep in contemplation on what to put down as Youngwoon's name in his phone. 

He types out what Youngwoon's name would be in his contacts, locks his phone, and holds his phone even tighter. He makes his way to the exit with his staff, his right hand clutching his phone while his left hand carrying his bag. 

_My Youngwoon_

_+82-115-5524-xxx_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is an accumulation of me missing KangTeuk, Kangin's Instagram live, and a tweet I saw about while on my work break.
> 
> My apologies for this being short and let me know if you want this to be longer. :)


End file.
